


Day #1 - Black Cube

by Quantum_Dragon



Series: Laketober 2020 [1]
Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Dragon/pseuds/Quantum_Dragon
Summary: Just another day after Case 23.
Series: Laketober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086473
Kudos: 3





	Day #1 - Black Cube

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so you can expect some mistakes. If you find any grammatical errors, point them out to me and I will fix it.

\- Dale.

The detective sat up in bed. Laura smiled and held the man's hand.

\- Ms. Vanderboom?  
\- Laura.  
\- Laura. - Dale repeated. - Laura, I'm sorry! I...  
\- Don't worry. Everything going to be okay.  
\- But you're... Oh, no! - He cried when he saw a familiar shadow in the corner. - Laura, I'm...

She sighed softly and looking towards the corner. The corrupted soul stared back at them.

\- Leave her alone! Take me instead! Please!

The corrupted soul and Laura shook their heads.

\- Dale, I'm sorry. - She said, as the soul began to walk slowly towards her. - We both know that the past is never dead, it is not even past. - the soul stopped behind Laura. - There will be blood.

The corrupted soul pulled out a knife and held it to her throat.

\- No! - The man shouted.

Blood spattered for the detective's pajamas and his face. Laura's body was lifelessly landed on the man's lap. Dale hugged her sobbing.

\- Laura, please! Laura!

* * *

Dale woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. There was no indication that Laura Vanderboom or that creature was in his room last night. 

\- It was just another nightmare.

However, when the man tried to get out of bed, something fell on the floor. Dale bent down and lifted the object. It was a square-shaped thing wrapped in brown paper. He saw a caption on it.

_The past is never dead, it is not even past._

Dale ripped off the paper. He held a black cube in his hand.


End file.
